Ouran Realistically: The Untold Story
by ourangirl92
Summary: I have just started writing this story, and am unsure where exactly I am going with it, but that's half the fun! I think I am going to loosely follow the manga, but again not entirely sure yet. Please leave comments since this is my first work, please be honest. It's rated M for a reason, but that stuff will be later. Not sure about pairings, but I love Hikaru and Haruhi together!
1. 1) Welcome to the Host Club!

This is my first story so I apologize for any spelling errors, grammatical failings, and just poor writing style. Please leave a comment criticizing the work, I know it's a little too similar to the beginning of the manga, it's going to get more cannon as I go though, so hang on. Btw, I don't own any of the characters, I'm just playing with them for a bit!

Haruhi walked through the halls of Ouran High School that early afternoon, the school of her dreams if she was honest. She had worked so hard to get here, having to pass some rather difficult entrance exams, and with some amazing grades to get the scholarship she would need if she even dreamed of attending. She had gotten in and gotten the scholarship, now attending school with the rich and famous, or at least their heirs. She was looking for somewhere to study after hours since she had some time to kill before her father could pick her up from school. She had already tried the libraries, the study center, hell even the cafeteria; everywhere she had went was crowded and noisy. _Don't these rich kids want to go home to their mansions_ she thought wearily, _I just want to fuckin' study!_

Haruhi ended up randomly wandering the halls for a while, admiring the beauty of the school as she looked for that perfect, quiet spot. Suddenly, she spotted the old abandoned music room on the third floor; she had almost overlooked it due to its unassuming door. _Finally, somewhere that'll be nice and quiet. Who would want to hang out in an old music room?_ She thought eagerly as she walked toward it. That was the day Haruhi Fujioka learned two valuable lessons; first never make assumptions, and second to always knock first. Upon opening the door she took a few steps forward before seeing a movement out of the corner of her eye,

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize…" she stammered to a halt, she then made the mistake of looking up; the noise that came out of her mouth at that moment was very unladylike, she was sure. She had managed to walk into a room full of half-naked guys! As she stared in wonder she heard a voice say,

"What's your problem?" Haruhi looked to see that the voice had come from the mouth of a hot redheaded teen. _I swear I have seen this guy somewhere_ she thought, still in a daze.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" She quickly turned her head and suffered a severe, yet short, case of déjà vu when she realized that the second voice came from an identical copy of the first "Anyway, we're not open to the public for another twenty minutes." _Oh, I remember now, those twins are in a lot of the same classes as me_.

"So get out!" they both spoke in unison. Haruhi blushed and dropped her eyes to the floor mumbling an apology she was sure nobody heard. As she quickly turned to leave she took a step forward, only to bump into someone. When she looked up she saw the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes upon, he had creamy white skin, blond hair, and gorgeous lilac eyes, which were currently looking past her.

"Stop being rude to customers, you two!" he said sternly, purple eyes flashing. He then fixating his gaze onto Haruhi, his eyes quickly softening,

"Hello young man," he said with utmost sincerity, "and welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!" _Do my clothes really make me look that much like a guy? _Haruhi wondered, _well I can deal with them thinking that, it's a little less embarrassing this way; so I just won't correct him. Wait did he just say a host club?_ Realizing the man she had bumped into was still speaking, she hurried to catch up with what he was saying. "… and we at the Host Club have no problem catering to all orientations and fantasies," she heard him finish. _Shit, he thinks I'm gay too! I thought it would be less embarrassing not to correct him, but now it's even more so. Shit, what do I do? If I correct him now he'll be embarrassed and that would be rude, especially since he is being so nice to me. If I leave now they'll probably forget all about this in five minutes; yeah that's it I'll just apologize and leave!_ Quickly bowing, she again mumbled an apology and tried to leave, hoping to escape the embarrassing situation.

However, before she could even manage to lift her foot to make her escape she was stopped by, what appeared to be an elementary student, running full speed toward her and jumping into her arms. The force was enough to knock her back a few steps and into a previously unseen pedestal atop which sat a very elegant vase; both of which went crashing to the floor much to her dismay. The small child in her arms just frowned, his eyes getting big and starting to tear,

"Oops, did I make you hit that? It's my fault it broke isn't it?" his lower lip quivered.

"No, no, it's my fault! I am so sorry!" Haruhi said at seeing the look on his face. _Poor little kid, it is kind of his fault, but he didn't mean it. I don't want to make him cry though, I am sure the others wouldn't appreciate that._

"Yay," the small boy shouted gleefully, "then I don't have to pay for it!" _What? Wait, does that mean I'm going to have to pay for it? What have I gotten myself into! Way to open your big mouth Haruhi, _she scolded herself. A giant of a man walked over and quickly took the gleeful child out of her arms without saying a single word. _That was weird,_ Haruhi thought to herself. She looked back over to the vase she had destroyed and saw a man with black hair, and glasses that looked more expensive that she could ever hope to afford, appraising the damage.

"So, the vase falling was your fault?" he asked her.

"Well, I was the one who bumped into it, but the child, he -" Haruhi rushed.

"I heard you say it was your fault for hitting it. Changing your story now?" He thoughtlessly interrupted her. Shoulders slumping and frown setting in, she shook her head vehemently. "Good, then you take responsibility. That will be eight million yen please," he said stretching out his hand as if expecting her to be able to pay him right then and there. _Shitshitshitshitshit, _Haruhi's mind rushed, _how am I supposed to be able to pay that back? Fuuuucckkkk, I got myself into a real mess now. Think Haruhi, think!_ The man just stared at her in confusion before suddenly realizing, he was speaking to Haruhi Fujioka. "Wait, you're the commoner who got into Ouran on a scholarship aren't you?" Haruhi stopped her racing thoughts for a moment to nod at the man staring at her. "So you don't have the money to pay for this?" he asked. Haruhi nodded embarrassedly, she was ashamed she could not pay for the vase she broke. "Well then, you will just have to work off the debt you have accrued. Starting now you are the new errand boy for our host club. Oh, and by the way I'm Kyoya Ootori." He said.

"I'm Hikaru,"

"And I'm Kaoru" the identical redheads stated blandly.

"I'm Honey and this is Mori" the small child said in between giggles, still in the arms of the giant. Suddenly Haruhi was grabbed from behind, and spun around, captured by those same lilac eyes from what felt like an hour ago. Pulling her close, he looked into her eyes.

"And I'm Tamaki, the Host Club King!" he declared. _What a drama queen _Haruhi thought idly. This was shaping up to be an interesting school year.

And that was how Haruhi Fujioka went from being essentially invisible to being the errand boy to the most popular club, ran by the richest and most handsome guys, in the entire school.

I just wanted to thank you for reading my first ever chapter, and ask you to please comment. I am feeling a little lost writing my first story; I know where I want to go just having difficulty putting it into words sometimes.


	2. 2) Haruhi Is A Girl!

Again please comment! I don't want to sound as if I am whoring myself for comments, it's not my style. This is just the first story I have ever published and I am so nervous about all the errors I am probably making. Please any critiques and suggestions for improvement are welcome! I know I could use them. Once again, I don't own any of the characters, I just enjoy toying with them.

* * *

"Wait, what? You're just going to make me an errand boy?" Haruhi asked. _The nerve of these guys. When will I have time to study if I'm busy being their servant?_

"Well, you did express remorse over not being able to pay us back, didn't you?" Kyoya asked with a smirk. _I walked right into that one; I need to start paying more attention to my actions._

"Fine, I'll be your servant to pay you back, how long is this going to take?"

"Oh, well let's see, only about fifty years if my estimates are correct" Kyoya calmly stated. _What? Fifty years! Fuck! Only I could manage to screw up this bad. Looks like I don't have a choice either, I'm just going to have to work it all off. Fifty years!_ The look of horror on, what they thought was, the boy's face was enough to make Hikaru and Kaoru smirk mischievously.

"For your first task," they both stated in unison, leaving Haruhi slightly nervous at what these rich bastards would make her do.

"We need you" stated Hikaru subtly winking at his twin,

"…to pick up" Kaoru picked up after waiting appropriately for a dramatic flair,

…some coffee," said Hikaru, reluctantly letting the joke end.

"We're running out," said Kaoru. _I can do that! Well this isn't anywhere near as bad as I thought it would be, I figured they would have me do something humiliating. These damn twins sure had me freaking out, what assholes._

"No problem, anything else you guys need while I'm out?" she asked, the relief at being given such a simple task evident in her voice. _I should really try being polite to these guys. In all honesty they could have just forced me into bankruptcy. I should just be nice and do what they ask, as long as it isn't too crazy._ When nobody added anything to the list she nodded and left.

* * *

"I'm back with your coffee," Haruhi announced as she walked into the host club. _Hmm, where is everyone? I don't see those twins from my class anywhere, or the rest of those fuckin' rich bastards._ As she looked around the room she noticed a door to the left. _Well, maybe they're in there. I don't think they all just went home, their club is just about to open; they couldn't have left_. As she opened the door as soon as she looked up she realized she made a terrible mistake. The twins were in there and stripped down to their boxers.

"What the fuck errand boy," said Hikaru, somewhat annoyed.

"I thought I told about knocking earlier" said Kaoru with just a hint of sarcasm. _Shit, I should have known better. Why do these guys always seem to be changing their clothes? Their bodies are so perfect, and those boxers don't leave much to the imagination. _"Well, why are you just staring?" he asked, a slight teasing tone to his voice. Haruhi realizing that she, in fact, was staring quickly looked away and blushed. _I can't believe they just caught me ogling them, this is so damn embarrassing. Be strong Haruhi, don't curl in the corner and start cultivating mushrooms._

"Wait, did he just blush?" Hikaru questioned his brother.

"I think he did, I guess the boss was right; the new guy really is gay," said Kaoru, turning back to Haruhi he said, "Well since you're here, you need to change too, we found you this old outfit and apron so you'll be dressed the part and the clients will know they're supposed to ask you to get them stuff."

"The rest of the guys stepped out to get you a stylist, contact lenses, and a bunch of other stuff so you don't look like such a nerd" Hikaru informed her, albeit a bit artlessly. _Well, at least that explains why the club is so empty when the clients are supposed to be arriving any minute. But what's wrong with my hair and the clothes I'm wearing now? It's not like I'm trying to impress anybody, I'm just going to be serving the clients, not trying to get them to drool over me. Oh well. Wait, is this going to add to my debt!_

"Ok" said Haruhi, deciding to just go with it and to ask Kyoya about her debt later, he seemed to be the one in charge of those things anyway. She took both the apron and the outfit, and was patiently waiting for the twins to leave so she could get changed in privacy.

"Well, what are you waiting for, start changing, we don't have all day" said Hikaru, planning on having to help the commoner boy straighten the outfit since, based on the current level of disarray, the boy had surely never paid much attention to how his clothes looked. _Shit, I can't get changed in front of them; they would know I'm a girl, plus it would just be wildly inappropriate! What do I do, fuck, I'm just going to have to be honest and tell them, I don't really have much of a choice here. Well here it goes, _

"Umm, guys I have something I should probably tell you" Haruhi stammered out. That was when Hikaru, who was starting to unbutton Haruhi's shirt, since the commoner was taking its sweet time mumbling nonsense again, noticed it. _Shit, Hikaru just saw my bra; well the shit has indeed hit the fan now. Well I tried…_

"Wait, what in the fuck!" as he spoke, his hands jumped from the shock. He ended up ripping the shirt, popping off each of the buttons he had not yet undone. "He's a girl!" he shouted at his twin brother rotating the commoner accordingly.

"Hey, why'd you tear my shirt off you asshole!" Haruhi shouted at him, her shirt lying on the floor in tatters by her feet. As she was glaring at him about to say something else to snap either of them out of just staring at her like that, the rest of the host club walked in. _Well, fuck this is awkward _"Well, fuck this is awkward."

"Why is he wearing a bra?" the oblivious Tamaki asked.

"Well, I would assume that would be because Haruhi is female," Kyoya calmly stated, pushing his glasses further up his nose, as if such revelations were an everyday occurrence.

After everyone stared for what felt like an hour at her shirtless body, Haruhi snapped out of her own daze, attempting to cover herself up with the apron that had been handed to her only a few moments ago.

"Can you guys quit staring at me? I'm feeling pretty violated right now!" she screamed at all of them. The hosts quickly averted their eyes and started moving away, except for Tamaki who still seemed to be in some kind of trance; and of course the twins who were still in the room with her. The two looked at each other with mischief twinkling in their eyes; they circled her like predatory animals until they were both on either side of her and leaned in seductively,

"So I guess you're not gay," Kaoru whispered, his lips gently brushing against her ear as he spoke.

"Did you like what saw earlier?" Hikaru breathed the question into her ear, nipping her earlobe as he pulled away. Haruhi didn't move for a second, trying to collect her racing thoughts, and hoping neither of the twins felt her internal shiver as they teased her.

"You guys are perverts," she responded, trying to keep her voice calm, although obviously flustered, her cheeks reddening all the while. As they pulled away chuckling at their fun new game they said at the same time,

"Guilty as charged!" it was at this moment that Tamaki finally decided to snap out of his stupor. Taking a couple of steps forward he grabbed both twins by their shirt collars and forcibly dragged them from the room, closing the door behind him. Annoyance and a hint of anger flashing through his eyes Tamaki started scolding the two redheads.

"What is wrong with you two," he accused "harassing a young lady like that!"

"Relax boss, we were just teasing," Hikaru said, without any hint of remorse. Kaoru turned to Kyoya, ignoring Tamaki's ongoing lecture about morals and values.

"Well you're the only one who didn't seem surprised, how long have you known?"

"Ever since she started attending Ouran, of course. I took an interest in her attendance, her being a commoner, so I just dipped into her personal files," Kyoya said coolly. Tamaki hearing this paused in his rant, to stare at his best friend for a long moment. Then not surprising anyone he started spouting off about privacy as well.

* * *

Haruhi left host club early that night; not really talking to anyone after she exited, what she now supposed, was the new dressing room. She was too embarrassed to say anything after they all saw her exposed like that, and nobody tried to stop her as she slipped out the door either, so she figured it was fine.

As she prepared for bed that night she thought about her day. _Those Hitachiin twins really are easy on the eyes, and the way their lips grazed my skin was so hot. Matter of fact, all the guys in the host club are gorgeous._ She felt an odd tingling as she thought about it, and started feeling a wetness pooling in between her thighs, snapping her out of her musing. _Damn rich bastards, they've managed to even turn my own body against me, and have me swooning like all those other shallow girls. I still have to work with them for who knows how long to pay off my debt. I need to control myself or I'll never get any studying done._ With this last thought Haruhi slipped into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of two amber eyed demons taunting her.

* * *

Well another chapter down, I really enjoyed writing this one! I got to spread my wings a bit and left the story slightly. I'm still trying to stick to the plot, and will continue trying to follow it to an extent, although the story may stray away once in a while (or completely I really have no idea). I hope you enjoyed it; don't forget to comment with feedback and critique, as I said in the beginning, I need it!


	3. 3) Host Club's Paradise Found!

I see I am actually getting a few follows, not many (yet?), but still, it's more than I expected! I've never published anything before, on any site, so for people to actually follow my work was a bit surprising. I want to thank you who have followed me, and the readers as well. Remember to comment if you have the time, if you enjoy my work I would love hearing from you; if you have something to critique, or more likely several somethings, please comment as well. You guys are my teachers, so I appreciate any suggestions, please be nice though!

* * *

The next day as Haruhi awakened from her restless sleep that early Friday morning, half remembered dreams still floating around her head, she felt a pang of guilt for leaving the host club the way she did the day before. _I should have stayed, even though I was so embarrassed, I have a debt to pay after all. I hope the guys aren't pissed off at me for running out like that, I should have at least said goodbye. Well there is nothing to do for it now except to get ready for school and be prepared to make some apologies, excluding the twins, those two pervs only made the situation more embarrassing!_ As she started her morning routine, she realized she had so much more than usual she needed to do to prepare for school if she was going to keep the new look the guys worked so hard to create for her. By the time she figured it all out, and got dressed in the school uniform she had changed into when her shirt got torn she was running late. As she rushed out the door, dragging her father behind her, she thought about what the new day would bring.

As she quietly sat down at the back of the classroom, not her customary seat at the front since she was late and didn't want to be disruptive, she looked around and realized she was sitting next to Kaoru, with Hikaru sitting to his left. They both turned to her and smiled; for once they didn't seem to have wickedness at the forefront of their minds.

"Good morning" they both whispered in unison.

"Morning guys" Haruhi responded, turning away to try to hide her blush. Their whispered greeting invoking her memory of the last time she had heard them whisper. Seeing her turning away from them the twins figured she must still be angry and embarrassed about yesterday's events. Hikaru, with a chagrined look on his face looked quickly switched seats to sit next to Haruhi, so that they now bookended her.

"I am really sorry about yesterday Haruhi. I didn't mean to tear your shirt like that, I was just so surprised. Can you forgive me?" Haruhi looked at him, a little shocked at the unexpected apology, they didn't seem to apologize for their mischief very often, whether planned or accidental. Hikaru quickly looked down at his desk, not seeming to enjoy being the object of her continued scrutiny.

"It's fine Hikaru, really. I mean yeah, I was really embarrassed, but I know you wouldn't do something like that intentionally." She sighed, knowing they weren't the type of guys to attack a girl like that; tease unmercifully sure, but not assault. Kaoru listening to all of this attentively, released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He had never heard his brother apologize for something like that; usually he was the one who apologized for their joint shenanigans. Even though Kaoru was the younger of the duo, he had matured faster than his brother, and was always trying to balance out his brother's more rebellious nature. Hikaru, realizing he was no longer in trouble, rapidly relapsed back into his normal character; mainly that of a troublemaker.

"Although I didn't mind the view, in fact it was quite stunning. This school uniform really doesn't do you justice," he said audaciously, ghosting his fingers over the collar of the uniform in question. This time, Haruhi thought her whole face must have looked like a tomato! "Mmmmm," he hummed leaning in closer, "you are so cute when you blush." As Haruhi stared down at her desk in defeat, her blush darkening further, although she hadn't thought that had been possible, Hikaru leaned back and smirked. _Why does he tease me like this? How am I supposed to work with him all the time if he keeps embarrassing me like this? I'm going to need thicker skin if I'm ever going to pay off my debt._ Her thoughts racing along, Haruhi didn't even notice when the bell rang. When Kaoru tapped her on the shoulder to snap her out of her spell, she looked up at him in surprise, belatedly realizing she hadn't heard a single word of the lecture.

For the rest of the day she resumed her customary seat at the front of the classroom, away from the boys. She wasn't mad, but she couldn't have her grades slipping due to her lack of focus either. As she exited her last class she started walking directly to the host club, she hoped everyone would understand her leaving early yesterday, but she didn't want to push it by being late today as well.

When she opened the door to the host club she found herself staring into a lush tropical paradise. She did a double take as she rechecked to make sure she was peering into the right room. _Did I just find the portal to Narnia. This can't be real, they couldn't have possibly done all of this in a single day, _but they had. She now felt even guiltier for leaving yesterday they must have done all of this after the clients left. _How though? This must have costed a small fortune!_ As she tried to come to grips with the amount of money these boys must have to throw around she was greeted by an excited Honey and his usual companion Mori.

What do you think Haruhi, isn't it spectacular," Honey gushed, smiling exuberantly as he waited for her response. Still a little shell-shocked, it took Haruhi a few moments to realize he was staring at her expectantly.

"It is amazing sempai, I honestly thought I had gotten lost and stumbled upon some conservatory or something I hadn't heard about," Haruhi admitted. Kyoya having overheard their conversation, decided to join in the conversation.

"Well, when Tamaki gets his heart set on something, nothing can stand in his way"

"This was all his idea?" Haruhi asked, wondering where the Host King had come up with such an idea.

"I might have helped a bit," Kyoya acknowledged, "I may have casually mentioned how wonderful it would be to visit a tropical paradise, instead of having to deal with our current, unpredictable spring weather; I just happened to voice this desire right before we started planning our themes." Kyoya sighed. He may have wanted a tropical paradise to please the clients, and therefore take more of their money, but Tamaki had really gone overboard, going way over budget as usual. In fact, thinking back on it, it may have been more cost efficient to fly their clients out to see the real thing. Just as Kyoya finished this thought the Host King himself sauntered over,

"Isn't this great Haruhi!" he enthused. "We were in the middle of a meeting to discuss what the theme would be today when suddenly the idea you see before you just popped into my head," he rambled on, seeming to think himself a genius for coming up with it. Haruhi just shook her head and giggled,

"It's wonderful sempai, I don't know how you came up with it," she praised, with just a touch of sarcasm. Unmindful to her sarcasm, Tamaki just continued rambling on about the types of flowers and how much the princesses were going to enjoy it. The rest of the host club, since Hikaru and Kaoru had strolled in at some point and were eavesdropping from a distance, just rolled their eyes and chuckled a bit. When the twins walked over, just as Tamaki finished his long-winded speech, Haruhi realized now was as good a time as any to get her apology over with. "Everyone, I just wanted to say I am sorry about leaving early yesterday and not pulling my weight with all the work that must have been done to create this," Haruhi gestured to the entire room. "If I had known how much work needed to be done, I would have stayed to help out."

"It's ok Haruhi, I understand why you felt the need to leave," Tamaki spoke gently, a slight flush rising to his cheeks as he recalled what he had seen the day before.

"Mmm" Mori agreed, giving her a reassuring smile. Honey just giggled, as the twins nodded their acceptance. The one person who had not given his understanding was Kyoya, as she and the rest of the hosts turned toward him, his glasses took on a gleam allowing nobody to see his eyes,

"Well, while I do understand, I am going to have to raise your debt accordingly for the extra hours we all had to put in because of your absence," he replied frostily. Everyone just stared as Haruhi paled before the look on the Shadow King's face. As she started attempting to stammer out her acceptance, the brunette finally took pity on her, and smiled releasing a quiet snort of amusement. And after a moment of stunned silence "You should have seen your face, priceless," he spoke, a hint of amusement still in his voice. Silence washed over the group, still in shock at seeing the frugal Kyoya make a joke, especially where finances were concerned. Haruhi was the one who finally broke the spell that had fallen over the group,

"More priceless than the vase I broke?" she asked, looking up at him with large eyes, an innocent smile on her face. The Shadow King, unflappable though he was, felt a small shiver go down his spine at seeing her looking up at him like that, staring into his eyes. To cover up his, hopefully unnoticed, reaction he quickly looked away, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose again,

"I am afraid not even close," he said a small smile on his face to soften the statement. Haruhi just snickered,

"You can't blame a girl for trying," she mock grumbled, causing the doppelgängers of the group to gasp playfully.

"Oh no," Kaoru stated as him and Hikaru walked over and squeezed her goofily in between themselves. As they rubbed their faces against hers, in a catlike behavior "you can't get rid of us that easily," Hikaru purred. As they released her to put an arm over either shoulder Honey-sempai leaped into her arms shrieking with delight as Mori walked over calmly to pat her on the head, a great show of affection for him. Tamaki, being well Tamaki, and not to be outdone gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Kyoya just smiled at the relaxing group dynamic, thinking happily that it would be good for business; happy hosts made for happy clients, and happy clients would be what fixed the budget.

Haruhi stood in the middle of the cluster thinking of what an unlikely group they were. _Each one of us is so different, yet together we just… click. I never thought I would be almost happy to have gotten into debt, but here I am. I wonder what the rest of the day will bring. Well, no matter what, I think I've made a few friends!_

* * *

Thanks for reading! I originally had a drastically different idea on where I wanted this chapter to go, but I when I tried to write it, it just came out wrong. It felt like I was trying to jam a puzzle piece into a spot where it didn't belong; it didn't look right, and it just ended up being a big mess. I scrapped it and decided to just let the story unfold, and it ended up turning out better than the original. I had always read other authors saying the story just writes itself, but just wow it is so true! I honestly have no idea where I'm headed, but I'm still hoping for Haruhi/Hikaru pairing, I'm not gonna force it though, so no promises. The rated M smut will come to those waiting, but since I decided to start from the beginning I couldn't just jump right into it (as much as I may want to); I don't think Haruhi is that kind of girl! Sorry for rambling like this *blushes*. But yeah... please review! ^_^ (Oh, and sorry for the short chapters, I could write longer ones, but then it wouldn't get updated as often).

Another little tidbit, the spellchecker on here looks for some interesting things. Apparently using the phrase "to be" is considered passive writing no matter the context and "review," "accordingly," "desire,"and "prepared" are all complex words, apparently I should replace them with simple ones to cater to your small brains *sarcasm* Unless your 7 I think you'll be able to figure it out on your own, if you are 7 please stop reading rated M fanfics!


	4. 4) A Day with the Twins!

I want to apologize for a mistake I must have made posting up chapters. I named them spelling out the numbers in the 'Doc Manager' and alphabetically three comes before two, so I ended up posting chapter 3 up as chapter 2 when I had gone back and had the story manager refresh the chapter, so if you noticed I had a chapter repeated, I am so sorry, but it has been fixed. Now, let's get on with the story!

* * *

As the clients started pouring in Haruhi Fujioka got really busy in her role as the servant of the club. She brought fresh brewed tea to the tables, delivered teapots, and fetched an alarming number of cakes from the cafeteria. _Honey-sempai sure does eat a lot. I don't know how he does it without inflating like a balloon._ The process was made all the more difficult by her two favorite doppelgängers, following her around like some impish lost puppies. They had already tried a number of things to trip her up, sometimes literally. The worst so far was when Hikaru tied her apron strings to Tamaki's chair leg while Kaoru distracted her. It had ended in calamity when Tamaki's chair had been yanked out from under him as he went to sit causing him to end up splayed on the floor; she herself had fallen on her ass from the unexpected weight and, to top it all off, during her fall she ended up dropping the tea set she was carrying on a client spilling hot tea all over them. _Why do they have to hound me like this? Don't they have princesses to charm or some shit? _She soon realized those princesses only thought it added to their charm, it played up to the roguish character traits that they all adored. She had to admit it would be kind of funny, if it wasn't her they were toying with. Kyoya seemed to be getting irritated with their hijinks as well. After he finally went off on a tirade at them for spilling tea on a client and causing the ruination of the new tea set Haruhi had dropped the twins stopped their nonsense, or so it seemed.

"Pssst, Haruhi, come here" she heard Kaoru's voice spoken in a near whisper as she walked past. Hesitating, thinking he may be trying to distract her so Hikaru could pull another prank on her again, she quickly heard him call out quietly again, "Don't worry we're not fucking with you this time" _I swear it's almost like they can read my mind sometimes._ Looking around and noticing the dressing room door cracked open she figured they were in there, she carefully slipped inside, unnoticed by the rest of the hosts.

"Ok, why are you guys hiding in our impromptu locker room?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Because Hikaru rushed, the Shadow King is going to seriously blow a gasket" Hikaru rushed.

"We kind of had one more prank set up before he yelled at us, and it's too late to stop it now," Kaoru quickly explained at Haruhi's confused stare.

"What did you –" Haruhi started, "Wait, screw that, why did you drag me into by making be an accomplice?" she hissed.

"Well we were bored hiding in here, and by the way this is a closet, so we thought you could hide with us," Hikaru spoke. _Wait, this room is a closet? But… but it's bigger than my bedroom. Fuckin' rich people. No focus Haruhi! _As she snapped back to attention she realized how close they were all standing, the twins, as usual acting as her bookends. She felt a blush start to creep up her face again. _I have to get out of here._

"Well guys, I'm getting out of here, before whatever the _terrible-something-you-have-planned_ happens and I somehow get dragged down with you,"

"Don't you want to hear what we did first?" Kaoru asked,

"Sure, go ahead," she said, wanting to be far away from the scene when the inevitable happened.

"Well, you know how Tamaki loves sugar in his tea? We swapped his sugar bowl with one filled with salt," Kaoru swiftly spoke.

"Guys, that really isn't so bad," Haruhi said, chuckling softly at her imagining Host King's face when he took a sip of his tea.

"That's not the worst part," Hikaru plunged on, "see, the next client he is seeing is known for, well… being a bit touchy,"

"What, like bitchy?" Haruhi asked confused

"No," Kaoru said, hesitating briefly, "she likes to try to grab our junk, well Tamaki's really, he's her favorite,"

"Wait, aren't there rules against stuff like that? And how would that be your fault?" Haruhi asked, concerned but not seeing how the two things related. Seeing her confusion,

"Well yeah of course, we have rules against it, doesn't stop some of them from trying though," Hikaru murmured, "anyway, she'll be looking for an excuse, any excuse –"

"So she doesn't get banned from the club" Kaoru interjected. Hikaru scowled quickly at his interrupting younger brother.

"When Tamaki takes a sip from his tea, in his shock he'll drop the cup right in his own lap. She'll see he's all wet and quickly start to try to dry him off with a napkin, and where it'll go from there, we aren't exactly sure" Hikaru finished nervously. "Do you think Kyoya will be mad?" he asked Haruhi fearfully. Haruhi just looked at the two troublemakers, deciding honestly was the best route to take,

"He is going to fuckin' strangle both of you," she said, feeling a lack of sympathy towards her two friends who had just dug their own graves. "Now really, I am getting the hell out of here before the shit hits the fan,"

"Traitor!" they shouted in unison. Haruhi started to slowly creep out of the closet door, to get back to work unseen. As she was half way out of the room she saw it, the terrible-something-they-had-planned, unfolded right before her eyes. It happened just like they said it would, the girl started rubbing Tamaki's crotch with a napkin, kneeling between his legs. The look on Tamaki's face as he attempted to act princely, while this girl was essentially rubbing his cock, was hysterical. Haruhi was frozen, half in the room, her eyes locked on the scene unfolding in front of her, trying not to chuckle. From her angle she could have sworn she saw Tamaki's pants tent a little, and she knew she hadn't imagined the look of delight plastered on the girl's face as Kyoya plucked her off of the Host King's limp body, by this point he had passed out from a rather severe bloody nose. Haruhi just decided it would probably be better to just slip back inside the room with the twins.

While she explained to them how the act had unfolded leaving nothing out, since she had monopolized the view, they listened raptly. By the time she was finishing the tale they were all rolling on the floor trying not to howl with laughter. With tears in his eyes Hikaru looked over to his twin,

"Best prank yet," he cackled, "I don't care if Kyoya does strangle us, we'll go down in a blaze of glory."

"So how long are you guys planning to hide out in the closet?" Haruhi asked.

"At least until Kyoya leaves," Hikaru looked down at his watch, "which should only be about another fifteen minutes, the club is starting to close."

"Alright, I'm sure I wasn't missed with the bedlam you guys caused, I'll see you guys on Monday" she chortled. As she stepped back into the room, nobody seemed to notice her entrance. _Whew, nobody noticed me, and nobody is asking me where I was either. What luck, they're still concerned over the blood on the floor from Tamaki's nosebleed; and slightly annoyed that Tama is still passed out._ As she went about her duties as if she hadn't been absent, she overheard Kyoya asking Honey if he had seen the twins. When Honey said he had no idea, Haruhi decided to protect her newfound friends.

"I heard the say they weren't feeling well, I think they went home a bit earlier," Haruhi easily lied.

"Oh," Kyoya simply stated, "I haven't seen them since before the incident," he casually observed.

"Well, they were complaining to me a bit before then, I don't know if they went home right after, I was a little busy at the time," she calmly fabricated, sounding just blasé enough about the matter to fool the Shadow King. He sighed wearily,

"When Tamaki wakes up, I'm sure he'll be able to tell us what happened; he knows to be extra careful around that girl, due to her… tendencies," Kyoya finished with some slight hesitation. He had been thinking "being a whore," but figured it wouldn't make for very polite conversation. As Kyoya finished the sentence the Host King's eyes started to flutter open. So they all crouched down on the floor around him curiously

"Ahhh! Get her off me," he shouted suddenly, jumping back a good three feet.

"Tamaki calm down, she's gone," Honey bubbled next to him.

"Did she molest me much after I passed out?" He questioned, a fearful whimper in his voice.

"No, we stopped her almost immediately after," Honey babbled on happily, "well, Kyoya did." Tamaki breathed a sigh of relief at the news.

"What caused you to drop the tea on yourself Tama" Kyoya asked nonchalantly. At this Haruhi held her breath,

"You know, I can't really remember. I think it had something to do with something the young lady said," Tamaki humbly stated, so princely that he was still refusing to call the woman who groped him anything other than a lady. Haruhi released the breath she was holding, but figured she should still redirect the flow of conversation just to be safe.

"Why did you pass out sempai," Haruhi asked curiously, "I mean, girls are throwing themselves at you all the time, with the amount you've done that surely couldn't have been that intense." Everyone just stared at her for a moment, Tamaki blushing like crazy.

"Oh, nobody told you yet Haruhi," Honey cooed sweetly, although he had an odd glint in his eye.

"Our little Tamaki is still a virgin," Kyoya finished blandly, pushing his glasses further up his nose, and standing up straight. "Well, I'm going home, have a good weekend everyone," he called behind him as he waved.

"WellI'mgoingtoo,bye" Tamaki shouted in a slur as he popped up and sprinted out the door, his face beet red. As the remaining hosts stood Haruhi turned to Mori, a quizzical expression on her face, he just shrugged and smiled as he turned to leave. Honey motioned for her to bend over slightly so he could whisper something in her ear.

"I don't think Tama-chan wanted you to know he was a virgin," Honey chuckled.

"I don't see what the big deal is about it though, I mean, I'm a virgin," Haruhi mumbled.

"Yeah but he's a guy Haru, and he's a year older than you," Honey added. Haruhi just shrugged, still not seeing the big deal; I mean it's not like he should be embarrassed because he couldn't get laid, he definitely could if today was any indication, so obviously it was a choice he made. She sighed saying her goodbye to Honey. She walked over to one of the tables to gather up her things when suddenly she was tackled to the floor by two redheaded blurs.

"Guys, what the fuck are you doing!" Haruhi shrieked, immensely startled by the sudden attack.

"You covered for us," Kaoru said happily.

"Now we won't get strangled," Hikaru added with glee.

"Tamaki didn't remember what happened anyway guys, I'm sure it would have turned out fine without my intervention, really," Haruhi laughed. Hikaru sighed, she was oblivious sometimes,

"It's not that it made a difference, hell even this had turned out the opposite and Kyoya had found out anyway, you still **_tried_**, it was so sweet," he said as they stood up.

"Really, it was nothing," Haruhi said, blushing at their earnest joy, and at Hikaru calling her sweet; she looked down at the floor trying to hide her blush again. Without warning Hikaru gently caressed her face, turning it towards his own, until she was looking directly into his eyes. Haruhi gasped at the unexpected contact, blushing even more heavily she gently tried to turn her face away, but his hand stopped her. She was about to step out of his embrace when the look in his eyes caused her to hesitate

"Why are you turning away from me," he asked, "didn't I tell you before that you're really cute when you blush?" Before Haruhi could even blink his lips were on her and he was pulling her against him. At first she was stiff from the shock, but she momentarily ended up melting into his arms; and kissing him back, much to her surprise. His tongue gently ran along her lower lip, asking for permission, which she quickly granted, his tongue slipping into her mouth to caress hers. As she tasted the unique flavor that was Hikaru's she quietly moaned into his mouth; she felt him smile into their kiss at her quiet outburst. As he started sucking on her lower lip Haruhi lost all ability to focus just letting the sensual feeling overpower her. Before she knew what she was doing, she felt herself grind her pelvis against his thigh sending a pleasant jolt through her body. Realizing that if he didn't stop now he was going to have a very hard time controlling himself, Hikaru reluctantly ended their kiss, nipping her lower lip as he slowly pulled away. When Haruhi pulled away, breathing heavily, chest heaving, she noticed that, to her embarrassment, Kaoru had been watching the whole episode and shyly buried her face in Hikaru's neck. She didn't know what happened, but when she looked up again, her chin resting on Hika's shoulder, Kaoru was gone. Hikaru just stood and held her for a few minutes like that, barely moving. When her breathing calmed back down he slowly stepped back. Haruhi flushed as she thought about her brief loss of self-control.

"That was amazing, we should do it again sometime" he smirked.

"Well it was enjoyable," Haruhi mumbled. She didn't want to make anything of it, like some lovesick child; it was just a kiss. _From what I've heard listening to those shallow girls here at the host club, Hikaru kisses lots of girls. Hell from the things they say, he's done a lot more than just kiss. I don't want to mess up my current relationship with by one of my best friends by making him feel awkward. It felt great, but I'm not some swooning fangirl that he's going to have to pry off._ As they both began heading for the door Haruhi hugged him goodbye, it seemed only normal to after the blazing hot kiss they shared.

"See you on Monday Hikaru," she said as she turned to walk towards a different exit than the one he was headed to, "say goodbye to your doppelgänger for me," she laughed, waving over her shoulder.

"I will, have a good weekend Haruhi," waving at her.

* * *

I just wanted to say please read and review, as always. And that Haruhi really means what goes on in her italicized thoughts, you cannot lie in your thoughts, unless you have some serious problems. Haruhi is not the kind of girl to assume a relationship based on a single kiss, or to cling to a guy. She doesn't think it's a big deal, because he has kissed so many girls; it doesn't make her special or unique. She's the girl who just goes with the flow, yeah she can get pissed when the guys over react (Tamaki), but other than that she's pretty mellow. This was my first time writing a scene that was a little steamy, I hope I did ok. If not feel free to tell me how I ruined it for you, so I don't do it again in the future!


	5. 5) A Brief, Yet Busy, Friday

Please review; I'm not sure if this was my best chapter, It kinda got away from me. I wanted to include so much more, but then didn't want to put too much progression into one chapter, leaving you with a couple of questions, don't worry I am going to try to answer all of them eventually, maybe even in the next chapter, I haven't decided yet. I really hope you enjoy it, if not, please tell me where I went wrong!

* * *

As Hikaru walked out to the limousine and his patiently waiting brother, he thought about what had just happened between him and Haruhi. _I can't believe I actually kissed her. It was so fucking hot; I would never have thought she could kiss like that… I wonder how many guys she's kissed? I want to kiss her again, but would she want to? Oh well, it was fun, if it happens again I'll enjoy it, if it doesn't I'll be a little disappointed; but I could just find one of those stupid princesses, they're always down to fuck. Won't be anywhere near as fun, but whatever, it's not like I can change it if she doesn't want to. _As he reached the limo he opened the door and jumped in throwing his bag on the floor. He looked to his right and noticed Kaoru was just staring at him.

"What?" Hikaru asked, somewhat confused at the look he was getting.

"Well for starters that look you gave me earlier, why did you want me to leave before?" Kaoru asked; slightly hurt that his brother had sent him away like that.

"I'm sorry Kao," Hikaru said truly contrite to have put that wounded look on his brother's face. "It was just well… Haruhi, she seemed a little embarrassed. I really didn't want her to be uncomfortable with what we had done," he said a little surprised with his own reaction now that he thought about it. "I mean, if she was uncomfortable she might not want to do it again," he said smirking.

"So, you plan on kissing her again?" Kaoru asked curiously. _Hikaru has never really been interested in girls, not since Ayume anyway, they just flock to us. Sure, he uses them when he wants, which is quite often, usually I even join in, but he's never actually interested in them as a person, just what's between their legs._

"I don't know Kao, I mean it was fun and all, I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens," Hikaru replied, sitting back now to stretch out across the limo's spacious interior.

"If you were enjoying it so much, why did you end it? I saw that you pulled away from her as soon as she started to really get into it," Kaoru questioned; having an idea already, but still wanting to hear how his mirror image would respond.

"Well," Hikaru began, and then stopped to think for a moment. _Why did I pull away, I could have tried to take things further. She would have stopped me if she wanted to, and if not, well I'm sure that would have been afuckinmazing as well. _"I guess I stopped because I didn't want her to feel pressured, she's my friend. With the other girls, I don't care if they're ashamed after, or regret it; they don't care about me, and I don't care about them. I guess I just didn't want to be someone she regretted being with, if that makes sense," Hikaru answered, now a little flustered at the line of questioning his brother was taking.

"I understand Hika," Kaoru answered, wanting to say more but stopping himself. He had some notions about what was going on, but Hikaru needed to figure it out for himself. _He likes her; he's just too stubborn to admit it, even to himself. He must still be trying to protect himself after what that dumb twit did to him, us really. Well he'll figure out his feelings eventually, in the meantime, this should be fun to watch. _"I just have one more question Hika," Kaoru asked, trying his best to exude an innocent aura. "Why did you hold her for so long after the kiss?" he asked, trying not to smirk in the process.

"Oh, you noticed that, well I ummm," Hikaru stammered. Kaoru had actually managed to get a blush out of him, a rare phenomenon. "The uh, kiss it well, kinda got me really hard." Hikaru mumbled staring down into his lap. "Haruhi, she didn't seem to notice, I guess it wasn't pressed against her, and I couldn't step away because she would see; so I just froze, afraid that with any movement she might feel it," he spluttered out. Kaoru tried to hold it back but he couldn't help it, he started snickering, his brother had gotten an erection from a simple kiss; he had already known, he had seen the strain on his brother's face when the kiss had ended. It was just all too much; Hikaru never reacted that way to a kiss, well except when it was the two of them engaged in the act. "Must have been some kiss," he managed to get out between laughs. He looked up just in time to see his brother pounce.

"You little tease," Hikaru grumbled, now pinning down his brother, "you knew, you just wanted to hear me say it."

"I just couldn't resist Hika, you looked so cute though stumbling over your words like that. I never get to see you like that," Kaoru whispered into his brother's ear, sending a small chill down his spine. They looked at each other for a long moment, having one of the wordless conversations they had been having since they were small. When they were done, Kaoru leaned in to give his brother a peck on the lips. As he went to pull away, Hikaru's hand went to the back of his head, his fingers tangling with his soft red hair, barring him from his escape. Hikaru deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Kaoru's mouth, relishing in the familiar taste. Kaoru whimpered into his attacker's mouth, as Hikaru slid his body up his twin's, making sure to rub his erection against his hip. Kaoru knew that Hika was still strung out from earlier and wouldn't be denied again. He sat up quickly, gently pushing Hikaru into a kneeling position, he leaned toward the console where the intercom was placed and pressed it, "drive the car around the neighborhood for another half hour," he directed, not wanting there to be any interruptions. As soon as he heard the driver's compliance he released the intercom's button.

Hikaru had, by now, sprawled out sitting with his legs open; as Kaoru slipped between them he kissed his lover tenderly, putting all of his passion into it. As the kiss intensified he felt Hikaru groan against his lips. Softly pulling away from his brother, he heard Hikaru quietly beg,

"Please Kao, I need you," Kao gently put his finger to Hika's lips to silence his trembling brother. With half lidded eyes Hikaru sucked the digit into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, earning a shudder from his twin; "I want you now Kao," he whispered around the finger. Kaoru, not one to disappoint, wrapped his free hand around his brother's throbbing cock, and started to make a pumping motion. As he watched Hikaru beginning to writhe under his touch, he slowly removed his finger from his brother's wet mouth.

"Hikaru, you've given me some ideas," Kaoru whispered into his brother's ear; as his fingers slowly started undoing Hikaru's belt.

"Oh, and what idea's might those be?" Hika teasingly asked; suppressing a whimper as he felt his erection spring free, Kaoru gently ghosting his fingers across the head.

"Well, it would be easier if I just showed you," Kaoru murmured, right before his tongue went to his brother's shaft. For a few long minutes, Kaoru tortured his brother licking and sucking his way around the shaft but completely ignoring the hypersensitive tip. As his lips hovered over the head, he looked up, staring his brother directly in the eye, as he finally dipped his head down, gradually taking his brother's entire length into his mouth. As Hikaru's eyes rolled back into his head and a loud moan escaped his lips, Kaoru started humming, the vibration reverberating around his twin's member.

"Shit, Kaoru that feels so fucking good," Hika purred. Kaoru knew he was getting very close, so he began to quickly bob his head, letting Hika's dick come almost all the way out of his mouth before plunging back down again, only to repeat the action over and over. Suddenly, Hika's cock began to spasm in his mouth, "fuck, don't stop," Hikaru managed right before he shot his load down into his lover's throat. Kaoru swallowed his twin's essence happily, his throat muscles contracting around the throbbing member that still rested in his mouth. As he slowly slid his brother out of his mouth, he swirled his tongue a few more times for good measure, feeling his brother occasionally twitch. Content with the knowledge that his brother would return the favor later, Kaoru snuggled his head into Hikaru's chest, cuddling against him until they arrived home.

* * *

In an entirely different scene, Tamaki had just arrived at Kyoya's house, he had decided to go home and get changed before heading back out. _Why did Kyoya turn on me like that earlier? I must have done something to upset him for him to betray me like that. He was just telling the truth, but Haruhi did not need to know I was a virgin. She probably thinks there is something wrong with me._ Deciding he must know what had made his friend inform on him, as he knocked on the door. When the servant answered the door it was with a sense of familiarity, Tamaki visited his friend quite often, usually much to the Shadow King's displeasure. Walking directly to Kyoya's room, he opened the door to a dismaying scene. Kyoya was sprawled out on his bed, a girl straddling his waist, both were naked. His hands were on her hips, moving her up and down his erect cock; so well maybe the scene wasn't **_entirely_** different. The girl was facing away from him, but Kyoya could clearly see that Tamaki had entered the room, without a single facial change he subtly shook his head, indicating Tamaki should get the hell out. A step ahead of him, Tamaki was out the door and down the hall in a heartbeat. He still needed to speak to his friend so he decided to wait for a bit, although he was reeling from what he had just seen, in too much shock to even feel embarrassed. After about half an hour, during which Tamaki waited in Kyoya's living room, albeit nervously, both Kyoya and the girl exited his room. The Shadow King ignored Tamaki to instantly show the girl out of the house, saying goodbye to her at the door. When he came back in he immediately turned to his friend and motioned for him to follow him back to the bedroom.

"I am sorry I just walked in, I didn't know you were entertaining anyone." Tamaki said, worried that his friend would be angry for the disturbance.

"It's fine," was Kyoya's unruffled response, "I should have locked the door, at least she didn't see you."

"So, was that your girlfriend?" Tamaki asked, finally getting over the shock and now blushing wildly over what he had seen.

"No, I would have told you if I was dating someone," Kyoya responded.

"But you were having sex with her, Kyoya was she a prostitute?" Tamaki asked completely confused now, on top of all the other emotions racing around his head. Kyoya just sighed and set himself to the task of explaining the situation to his baffled friend.

"She is the daughter of someone my father is trying to make a business arrangement with, by having sex with her I am helping to ensure that my father gets the deal, since his daughter will now be trying to encourage her father, hoping to please me." Tamaki began to speak but Kyoya continued, "She is not from Japan, so I volunteered to show her around, took her to see the sights. I then invited her to my home, for the full cultural experience of course, eventually working my way to the bedroom. I will continue to see her, and be cordial until the contract is signed, at which point she will go back home to England and I will break off all contact with her."

"Kyoya, that's just wrong, to take advantage of a young lady like that," Tamaki asserted, getting quite mad at his friend for doing something like that.

"You are so naïve Tamaki, really, do you think this was her first time? I am almost positive she has done the same thing with countless men, and for the same reasons." Kyoya informed his pure hearted friend. Tamaki was in shock, why would anybody do something like that? Sex was supposed to be for people who were in love, or better yet, married.

"So, you've done this before? Why Kyoya, I know you said to secure a contract, but still?" Tamaki blustered, he had never heard of such a thing, maybe he really was naïve as his friend had said.

"I have been doing this for quite some time, since I was fifteen, and before me my brothers had the responsibility, never my sister though. My brothers are too old now; father is trying to find them suitable matches, so they can no longer be seen engaging in such behavior. I do it because it's something my father insists upon as my way of helping out the Ootori business." Kyoya said, quite detached from the whole situation. He had, long ago, accepted his lot in life; if he had refused his father would have disinherited him, or, even worse, made his sister participate, and that was something Kyoya could not be responsible for. His sister was the only one in his family who treated him with any love or respect.

Tamaki just looked at him with pity, not sure what he would do if his father ever pushed such a disgusting idea at him. He didn't feel disgusted with his friend, he had at first when he thought Kyoya had taken advantage of the girl, but it seemed to be something certain families expected of their children. At that moment, Tamaki had a small epiphany, perhaps, that was why Kyoya had been so fast to betray his secret. The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced; Kyoya didn't look at virginity as a negative, something to be ashamed of, but instead something amazing in such a fractured world. All of this occurred to him quite quickly, and Kyoya had things on his mind as well, so the silence went unnoticed.

"I think I'm going to go. You've left me with a lot to think about," Tamaki said, "I don't want you to think I am repulsed by your actions, in case you were wondering," Tamaki added as an afterthought. "If you ever just, you know, need to talk about it or whatever, I'm always here to listen. I'm just so thankful that my father never asked me to do something like that," he commented, hoping his friend would turn to him if he ever needed anything; Tamaki would do whatever it took for those he cared for.

"Thanks," Kyoya simply answered.

"No problem, that's what friends are for, right." Tamaki answered and gave his friend a hug goodbye; something that was not normal for them, but wanting to express his sincerity.

That night, Kyoya did something he had not done since he had accepted that whoring himself out for his father was something he had to do to protect his sister. Not since he had accepted his role as the third son, the one who would forever be a disappointment. He curled up in his bed and cried; mourning everything that was taken from him by his father and his brothers.

* * *

Well that sums up chapter 5, I am sure the main question I have left you with is, "who is Ayume?" Don't worry, it will be explained further in a flashback, although I have not decided when. Maybe I'll devote the next chapter to it, I'm not sure. I got some inspiration from _The OHC_ by The Obsidian Angel; I hope that's ok. I had the idea for almost all of the basic character concepts that are used in my story before I read their's, although I had never planned on publishing anything. They do have a few similarities, but I guess that's why I fell in love with The Obsidian Angel's story, because it felt like she (he? don't wanna assume) could read my mind. The plots are entirely different though, just a couple similar character traits, that are more coincidence than anything, except for the aforementioned inspiration; I'm sorry if I was out of bounds in borrowing the concept.


End file.
